


My interpretation of depression

by Skyma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, i hope this helps? if you want it to?, i just felt like writing my emotions, idk what this is, trauma is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: the title sums it up pretty well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My interpretation of depression

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is? i just want somewhere to just.. say what i feel. I dunno. If you're somehow reading this, well uh- i hope you enjoy, ig?

This is how I imagine depression.

Depression, as well as suicidal thoughts, is akin to an ocean. Most people, people who don't have depression, just float near the shore. Safe, content, with little risk.

People with depression, though, are stuck in the middle. They're underwater, desperate to swim out. Trying to get to the surface, even for a moment, to get a breath. Some people give up, and let the water consume them. Others continue to fight. They fight against the waves, the crashing ocean.

But, some people are unlucky. Sometimes, they'll finally breach the surface. They'll get a quick breath, but then, suddenly, the biggest wave ever comes crashing down. They're thrown back down. 

Despite this, some people keep trying. No matter how many times they get knocked down, they fight. They hope for someone to come grab them. But, of course, to get anyone's attention, they have to breach the surface.

Recovery is when they finally get up, get a breath. They look around and see search parties of people who care about them. It's at the point where they just have to reach out and grab it. It's hard. But they fight the waves and swim to the boats. They're still shivering and shaking and terrified, but they're finally able to just breathe.

Eventually, they reach the shore. They reach the warm sand. Life isn't just an endless tidal pool.


End file.
